


Ненависть

by Fuurin444



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuurin444/pseuds/Fuurin444
Summary: В мире, где выживает сильнейший, может существовать лишь одно чувство.





	

**Название: Ненависть  
** **Автор: Fuurin444**  
 **Бета: jibun jishin/ сама**  
 **Фэндом: Bleach**  
 **Персонажи: Нноитора Джируга**  
 **Формат: мини, закончен**  
 **Рейтинг: G**  
 **Дисклеймер: автор всех Кубо Тайто**  


Нноитора не претендует на звание самого умного арранкара в Уэко Мундо. Ему не сдалась эта роль – Заэль психопат, даже по меркам мира Пустых. Серьёзно, надеяться на какие-то там строчки в бумажках и подсчёты, прячась за мониторами, и приходить к остывающим телам противников, когда можно лично проломить чью-то черепушку? Необходимость выбора сама по себе неестественна. Это Нноитора знает точно. Как и главное – битва, выживание сильнейших, вот основа их существования, а вовсе не красивые сказки, в которые отчего-то так хотят верить … некоторые. Деградация арранкарам больше не грозит, но в сущности ничего не изменилось: убей или будешь убит. В чём-то эта безжалостная простота кажется ему великолепной. 

Нет, Джируга признаёт наличие чувств. Точнее, одного – оно существовало ещё с того момента, как он перестал быть бестолковой тушей гиллиана и перешёл к форме адьюкаса. _Чувство_ ощущается почти как чужой клинок, рассекающий твоё тело – оно вмещает в себя ненасытное желание голода, острую необходимость доминирования и страстную жажду боя.

  
Его имя - ненависть.

  
Ведь, в конце концов, ничто иное не способно прошить тебя насквозь так, чтобы чувствовать от макушки до кончиков пальцев каждой из рук (а у Нноиторы их шесть), до мизинцев на левой и правой ногах. (Ну, если это, конечно, не настоящее оружие в руках врага.)  
… И потому то, что он испытывает к Нелиел нельзя назвать иначе.


End file.
